Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by NegaiFreak
Summary: It's another night of hearing Mirajane's lovely voice singing to all of her fans, but this time, she's not alone! FEATURING ASH X MIRAJANE! ALL SONG RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS, MEGHAN TRAINOR, AND JOHN LEGEND. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! TAKES PLACE DURING FAIRY TAIL TIME SKIP!


**Hello, everyone! Boy, have I sold myself short… I said I wouldn't be doing too many more fanfics this summer, and here I am doing another! Don't worry though, work hasn't gotten too difficult just yet.**

 **Anyways, I've always wanted to do a story based around an actual song in reality, and the one I've selected is a favorite of mine from Meghan Trainor and John Legend, "Like I'm Gonna Lose You". It's a beautiful song, and it represents a lot of close relationships I would imagine. Of course, who do we know that can sing so beautifully and play guitar? Mirajane Strauss. And who do I have her paired up with? Ash Ketchum!**

 **Yep, another Ash X Mira story! This is going to take place during Fairy Tail's time skip after the Tartaros Arc. Basically during that time, Ash has been working alongside the Strauss siblings at a tavern in Magnolia, acting as a waiter and bartender with his** **Pokémon. This little one-shot will explain the gist of what's going to happen, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR THE ANIME SERIES THAT I AM USING FOR THIS STORY! Thanks!**

 **LIKE I'M GONNA LOSE YOU**

A couple of months had passed since Ash Ketchum returned to Magnolia to meet up with Mirajane Strauss and her siblings, professing his love to her and becoming her boyfriend. Since then, he had been working alongside them at a tavern while also mastering a new skill in an alternate universe, known as Armament Haki. He usually went out to train with Elfman when they had the opportunity to do so, seeing as business was slow at the local bar. Because of the pub receiving little income, the white haired siblings and their raven haired friend received little pay, despite their efforts. The place just wasn't making as much money as it should have, and it seemed as if there was nothing the group could do to try and change things.

Several suggestions to the owner from them were thrown out the window as he was looking for something that would bring in a lot of cash. Everyone was pacing back and forth for ideas, until one night, the Pokémon trainer discovered his new girlfriend practicing on her wooden guitar, humming a lovely melody while strumming the strings. He remembered that she could play the instrument, but had never heard her do so. Snapping his fingers in realization, he talked with her about the plan to have her sing at the tavern like a lounge singer, while the others would advertise for the nights she would appear. The landlord was unsure at first about turning the bar into somewhat of a nightclub, but he rolled with it the moment he realized that it would be the Satan Soul user who would sing.

The idea worked out great. People were flocking from even distant towns such as Hargeon to hear the melodies from the eldest take over wizard. She was admittedly embarrassed to have so many fans, but was glad that their contributions would help her family out in terms of receiving good payments. Her success was letting them afford what they needed in to live in their home, and things appeared to be just fine.

Unfortunately, her fame led to a bit of jealousy showing from her boyfriend, as plenty of men showed up to cheer her on, ogling at her beauty. He willed himself not to get too upset over it, but it seemed as if no one had realized that the white haired beauty was his girlfriend. One evening at the bar, as people gathered for another performance, he, Elfman, Lisanna, Pikachu, and Greninja were serving drinks to tables, meeting up at the counter.

"Huh…" he sighed in relief, leaning up against the wall. Looking over at Mirajane, he saw that she was tuning her guitar while sitting down, having a microphone lacrima looming just before her mouth. He then took notice of the men chatting at the booths and standing around, hearing several comments about how hot and beautiful the Sorcerer's Weekly model was, making him clench his fists out of frustration.

"Boy, there sure are a lot of customers again…" the pigtailed girl noted, snapping the Pokémon trainer away from his thoughts as he saw her set down an empty tray upon the countertop.

"I'll say," her brother agreed, donning a white dress shirt under a black dress vest with a red bowtie, "Mira's performances are always so manly!" he bellowed, causing the two with him to let drops of sweat roll down from the sides of their heads in annoyance.

"Mira's not a man, big bro…" his little sister pointed out bluntly. She then saw the downcast expression upon the raven haired teen's face, as was looking at the floor. "Must be weird to know you're dating someone famous, huh?" she guessed while making him perk up.

"I… guess so…" he admitted ashamedly, looking to see both of his Pokémon serving drinks to men and women alike, receiving tips for their quick service, "None of the guys on the Omni Force ever went out with someone who got… this much attention…" he mentioned as he blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well, it is Mira after all," the Animal Soul user said, placing her left hand onto his right shoulder, catching his attention, "You shouldn't worry about a thing," she advised sweetly, smiling all the while. He grinned back, glad to be reassured by his friends. Both of his team members then came over, seeing the spotlights come on as the owner went up to the stage, being a mid-forties man with gray hair and a fancy suit.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted with a bow, "Thank you all for attending tonight's show here at the Tavern Magnifique!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms up into the air. People began clapping before he put his appendages down. "Tonight, we have another exciting performance for you," he told the crowd, "Please give it up for miss Mirajane Strauss!" he stated, enticing them to cheer excitedly as the spotlight came onto the Satan Soul user, who was donning a red dress over her form.

" _Hi there!_ " her voice greeted through the microphone lacrima, " _Are you all ready for a little song this evening?_ " she inquired, receiving a reception of wolf whistles and shouts from mostly the men in the buildings, causing Ash to tense up a little.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked, making his master look down to see him shaking his head in disagreement.

"Right, sorry…" he apologized while folding his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the cheers towards his girlfriend.

" _This is a song I came up with thanks to some help from a special little someone…_ " she mentioned to the crowd, looking over at her family and her boyfriend, smiling brightly as he blinked in surprise. Strumming the strings upon her instrument, she took a deep breath, ready to sing her tune.

 **SONG: LIKE I'M GONNA LOSE YOU**

 **Performed by Mirajane Strauss**

 **[Mirajane]**

 _ **I found myself dreaming…  
In silver and gold…**_

 _ **Like a scene from a movie…  
That every broken heart knows…**_

Ash's eyes were widened as he recognized the song, recalling the night he spent listening to it from the white haired beauty, helping her come up with lyrics. However, a small frown came upon his face as he remembered that the tune was originally created as a duet, and it made him sad that she was singing it as a solo piece.

 _ **We were walking on moonlight…  
And you pulled me close…  
Split second and you disappeared… **_

_**And then I was all alone…**_

"Wow, what a song…" Lisanna uttered in amazement.

"Nin, ja!" Greninja agreed, folding his arms over his chest as they continued to listen, with his trainer becoming all the more anxious with each note sung.

 _ **I woke up in tears  
With you by my side…  
A breath of relief,  
And I realized…  
No, we're not promised tomorrow…**_

"Way to go, sis!" Elfman cheered with a pump of his right fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in agreement. Meanwhile, the raven haired teen listened on with trembling eyes, completely captivated by her voice, along with everyone else in the building. He then took notice of a stray microphone lying upon the countertop, blinking in surprise.

 _ **So I'm gonna love you…  
Like I'm gonna lose you…  
I'm gonna hold you…  
Like I'm saying goodbye…**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing,  
I won't take you for granted…**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when…  
When we'll run out of time…**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you…  
Like I'm gonna lose you…  
I'm gonna love you…**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you…**_

"Woohoo!" her little sister exclaimed out of glee.

"She's got one hell of a voice, wouldn't ya say A-?" The Beast Soul user halted his sentence the moment he noticed that the Omni Force member apparently wasn't among the group. "Hey, where'd Ash go?" he asked, causing the others to widen their eyes and look around for him.

"I dunno…" Lisanna replied after a moment. Greninja then saw something out of the corner of his left eye, causing both of them to widen.

"G-Gre…" he stuttered, catching the attentions of the ones by him as he pointed over to where Mirajane was singing. They all gasped to see the Pokémon trainer heading over to her, holding a microphone in his hand.

 **[Ash]**

 _ **In the blink of an eye…  
Just a whisper of smoke…  
You could lose everything…  
The truth is you never know!**_

The crowd was stunned to see him singing, especially the owner as his mouth gaped wide open. Even Mirajane was admittedly shocked to see her boyfriend there performing alongside her. However, she just smiled, continuing to play her guitar for him.

 _ **So I'll kiss you longer baby…  
Any chance that I get!  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets!**_

 _ **Let's take our time…  
To say what we want…  
Use what we got…  
Before it's all gone!**_

"Man…" Elfman uttered in surprise, "I never knew Ash had such a manly voice…" he pointed out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess he didn't want Mira to get too much attention…" the Animal Soul user noted, nervously tilting her head off to the side.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu sighed, exasperated with how his master was so protective of the white haired beauty.

"Neen, nin ja…" Greninja croaked in reassurance, letting a drop of sweat roll down from his own head.

 _ **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow…**_

After that line of the song, the couple stared at each other with smiles on their faces, with the female of the two standing up from her stool, continuing to play on her instrument.

 **[Ash & Mirajane]**

 _ **So I'm gonna love you…  
Like I'm gonna lose you…  
I'm gonna hold you…  
Like I'm saying goodbye…**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing…  
I won't take you for granted…**_

 _ **'cause we'll never know when…  
When we'll run out of time…**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you…  
Like I'm gonna lose you…  
I'm gonna love you…**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you…**_

"Hey, this is pretty good!" one man commented from one of the booths in the bar.

"I'm sold!" another exclaimed, "That song they're singin' is great!"

"Such a lovely melody…" a woman mentioned, clasping her hands together, while the two singers continued on, receiving warm smiles from the crowd and their companions. The white haired beauty kept on strumming her guitar strings carefully as she looked over at her boyfriend, who was waiting for the moment to start singing again.

 **[Mirajane]**

 _ **I'm gonna love you…**_

 **[Ash]**

 _ **Oh~!**_

 **[Mirajane]**

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you…**_

 **[Ash]**

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you…**_

 **[Ash & Mirajane]**

 _ **I'm gonna hold you…  
Like I'm saying goodbye…!**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing…!  
I won't take you for granted!**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when…  
When we'll run out of time…!**_

As the song was winding down to its final part of the chorus, the couple subconsciously moved closer to each other, starting to shut their eyes as they appeared to be leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh my…" Lisanna uttered out of surprise, placing her right hand over her mouth.

"Yeah!" Elfman bellowed, "Now that's a real man!" he stated proudly, while the Pokémon glanced at each other nervously, seeing their trainer about to lock lips with his girlfriend.

 _ **So I'm gonna love you…  
Like I'm gonna lose you…  
I'm gonna love you…**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you…**_

 **END SONG**

A round of applause emitted from the crowd just before the two singers could make out, enticing them to move away from each other. The Omni Force member was admittedly embarrassed about almost doing such a thing in front of over a hundred people, but felt proud that he had just performed a duet with the girl he loved so much.

"Bravo! Magnifique!" the owner complimented as he walked up to the two, "Everyone, give it up for the lovely Mirajane and her duet partner!" he recommended, causing the people in the area to clap again. The raven haired teen inwardly frowned at the fact he was being overshadowed, but shrugged it off as he realized that is was the take over wizard who he sang alongside.

"That was so beautiful!" one woman noted with an enchanted expression on her face.

"Mirajane's got one hell of a voice," another man mentioned, folding his arms over his chest. The comments from the crowd all seemed to be directed towards the Satan Soul user, which Ash didn't mind until he started to hear other shouts.

"Go on a date with me, Mira!" one lone teenager pleaded out of excitement, making him develop somewhat of an actual frown.

"No, go out with me!" another yelled.

"She's the only girl I'd take home," someone else added, enticing a group of the men to laugh in agreement. The Omni Force member was desperately willing himself not to say anything, but he then took a tight hold of the microphone in his hands, taking a deep breath.

" _HEY!_ " he bellowed through it, catching everyone's attention as they all looked at him in surprise, " _Just so you guys know,_ " he began in an angered tone, " _Mirajane is MY girlfriend!_ " he declared, gesturing towards himself, " _So back off!_ " he demanded. A long moment of silence passed afterwards as everyone was stunned, especially his companions as their mouths gaped open.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed deeply, smacking himself in the face with his right paw. It took his master a moment to realize what he had just done, looking back to see just a small smile on his beloved's face, causing him to suddenly blush out of embarrassment.

' _Wh-Wh-What did I just do?!_ ' he inwardly stuttered, shaking at the thought of what would happen afterwards. In less than a minute, all of the men and women cleared out from the bar, with the males griping over how the Pokémon trainer was apparently the singer's boyfriend. Back inside, he received a scolding from the landlord of the building, being told that thanks to his outburst, less people were likely to come to the place. In the end, his pay was docked, and he sulked his way out soon afterwards with the Strauss siblings and his teammates.

"That was somethin' else!" Elfman exclaimed excitedly, pumping his right fist, "You two really blew us away with your singin'!" he added to his older sister and the raven haired teen.

"Thank you!" the former of the two talked about replied, while the latter glanced away ashamedly.

"I'm sure plenty of people'll still come to hear your songs, sis," Lisanna chimed in, catching their attentions, "I mean, it's not like they came just because you used to be single or anything like that…" she pointed out cleverly.

"Pika!" the Electric type agreed, jumping up onto her left shoulder.

"Ja," Greninja concurred with a nod. Meanwhile, their master continued to grimace, frustrated with how he might have ruined the evening. His girlfriend took notice of his expression, sighing before letting off a little smile, stopping and turning around to face him.

"Hey, Mira-?" His sentence was cut off the moment he saw her hands cup both of his cheeks, pulling him in for kiss on the lips, causing his eyes to widen as he blushed madly. It lasted for about twenty seconds as the group stopped and smiled upon seeing the affectionate gesture. Once she removed her lips from his, Mirajane smiled brightly at him with rosy cheeks, while he trembled out of shock.

"You know Ash," she began to say, "that song was for me and you," she told him as he blinked in surprise, "And I think you did a great job jumping in like that," she mentioned, making him blush even redder before turning his head off to the side.

"Uh… yeah…" he uttered nervously, "N-No problem…" he stuttered, evidently embarrassed while hearing the take over wizard's giggles.

"Although, I wouldn't mind getting a kiss back from you once in a while…" she mentioned slyly, causing him to perk up out of astonishment. However, he then grinned, brushing the Satan Soul user's hair aside before making out with her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she had hers around his neck.

"Pika, pika…" Pikachu muttered with a shrug, while Elfman, Lisanna, and Greninja smiled at the couple, glad that they loved each other like they could lose each other.

 **END**

 **Oh, Ash. You're too modest about your passionate voice when it comes to speaking up for your girlfriend.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I always wanted to write a song-based story, but just never found the right one to work off of. That said, I'm glad that the song I found was this one. It just seemed so perfect.**

 **Anyways, please give me an honest review of what you thought! I'd greatly appreciate it!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **A perfect ring for the perfect girl! Right, guys?**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **To Elfman, Lisanna, Pikachu, and Greninja after selecting a ring for Mirajane**


End file.
